


Blind Sided

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: What really happened when Allan decided to give his first bit of information to Guy.





	Blind Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for "Treat Allan Right" on a Live Journal intercomm competition. And I know it's weird, but in all of my Robin Hood BBC works, I spell Gisbourne with a "u"--just started doing it because it looked better to me than without.

Allan A' Dale was embarrassed. He had made a fool of himself and he knew it. The pain was not just physical from where the blind man had struck him, knocking him to the ground—it was mental as well. He was not used to being the butt of the joke, and yet his hot-headedness and incorrect assumptions about the blind man had made him just that. He stormed off into the forest to cool down, but with the laughter of the gang ringing in his ears, he soon found himself in Nottingham, making his mark on a post outside the Trip To Jerusalem Inn—the signal Gisbourne had told him to use when he had information to pass on.

Inside, the pub was dark but warm, with the fire going and the warmth of bodies pressed into a small space. Allan went to wait in the room off of the main area that had been set aside for just such secret meetings as the one he was there for. The room was darker even than the rest of the pub, the only window a small one in the door that faced into the main room. It was cool in this room that had no fireplace, and dusty from the dirt floor; one small bed told the tale of the room's usual use. Allan paced back and forth in the close confines, both to keep warm and to work off his anger. Time passed, and the anger turned to nervousness, then regret.

_What am I doin'?_ he thought guiltily. _I can't do this. I'll go to Robin an' tell 'im what 'appened, what Gisbourne is tryin' to get me to do. We'll sort it, I know we will._

Allan reached for the door, preparing to leave, but it was too late. Guy's huge form filled the door frame, blocking the light from the other room as he descended upon Allan. Allan was stuck. Again. He knew if he did not give Gisbourne something, he would not leave this room alive.

"Well?" Guy demanded harshly, looming threateningly over the shorter man.

Allan opened his mouth and changed his future.


End file.
